kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Administrative District (Dawic)
The Administrative District (aka The Castle Ward) is the heart and mind of The Capital City of Dawic, if not its soul. It houses the city's military forces, courts, government, and the Market - the largest market square of any city, and it is home to six walking statues, numerous temples, and many other landmarks. Storm's End Palace stands above the city on a great bluff, its towers soaring hundreds of feet into the sky. It surprises many to learn that this isn't where Dawic's rulers reside, nor from where the city is governed. The castle is a redoubt of last defence should the city be attacked, but for well over a century, the ruler of Dawic has occupied The Palace of Dawic - also known as Piergeiron's Palace, and still called that by elderly and long-lived citizens (including many elves). The Castle Ward's colours are blue and purple, and its mascot is a griffon, typically depicted in gold. These borrow colours from the city's flag and reference the Griffon Cavalry, of course. Champions for the ward often come from among the ranks of the Guard, the Navy, or the Cavalry. Although such competitors have often have the advantage in races and competitions, their crowds of rabidly cheering fans are naturally much smaller than those of other wards. Government Buildings The Palace of Dawic (Piergeiron's Palace) Though not quite as large as Storm's End Palace, the palace is far more comfortable and lavishly decorated, with many halls used by government officials, guild-masters, and nobles for meetings and court proceedings. If you have reason to be invited to meet with the Masked Lords or the Open Lord of Dawic, it will likely take place in the audience chamber of the palace. The Open Lord of Dawic is the sole member of the Lords of Dawic whose identity is publicly known. There is only one Open Lord at any one time, but when the previous one dies or steps down, he or she is replaced by a new one. A full council comprises 20 Lords, though this number might vary from 16–29. While no other Lords are formally named, some individuals become the subject of widespread rumours that could even become a general consensus. The penalty for impersonating a Lord, whether by dressing in a set of their identical clothing or by a false claim is punishable by the impostors immediate execution. The Lords only appear in public when deliberating on high crimes or when asked to by the lower court but even then only four generally appear and one is always the Open Lord. All Closed Lords wear black formless masks and robes and speak through the Open Lord, in order to keep their identities secret. Judicial Buildings Palace of Waterdeep-also known as Piergeiron's Palace, and still called that by elderly and longlived citizens (including many elves). Courts ]] District Court Most criminal matters are heard in the District Court. The District Court cannot hear murder, manslaughter or Class A drug offences. There are District Courts throughout Erigold. The High Court The High Court has jurisdiction to hear all criminal cases involving indictable offences or cases where the defendant chooses to have a trial by jury. Some really serious crimes, like murder, can only be heard in the High Court. The High Court also sentences offenders who have been sent to it for sentencing by a District Court. Court of Appeal The Court of Appeal deals with civil and criminal appeals from proceedings heard in the High Court. It may also hear appeals from more serious criminal proceedings in District Courts. Supreme Court The Supreme Court is Erigold’s final court of appeal. Appeals to the Supreme Court can only be heard with leave of the Supreme Court. Coroners Court Coroners investigate the circumstances and cause of death, and make recommendations for the improvement of public safety and to prevent deaths in similar circumstances. A hearing at the Coroners Court is called an inquest. City Watch The first soldiers you see in service to the city will be the members of the City Guard who patrol the roads leading to Dawic, watch the walls, guard civic structures, and protect magisters. Dawic's streets, however, are policed by an altogether different force: the City Watch. The similarity of their names often confuses newcomers, so I offer this handy mnemonic: "The Guard guards the walls while the Watch watches all." You can recognise any member of the City Watch by the uniform: a green-and-goldenrod doublet and a tall steel helmet. Each typically carries a long truncheon, a dagger, and a buckler. Because most citizens in Dawic don't bear weapons, these tools prove a more than ample deterrent to criminal activity. Members of the Watch typically don't carry crossbows or other weapons to attack at range, but running from the Watch-though it may be a time-honoured tradition for local miscreants- rarely works out for newcomers to the city. I guarantee that all members of the Watch know the streets they patrol and that area's residents better than you do, even if you stay in Dawic for ten seasons. The City Watch has watch posts throughout the city. These stations are often off the main thoroughfares, tucked away in small courtyards or at cross streets. A watch post can be recognised by the green-and-gold lantern outside it, lit even during the day with a continual flame spell. A watch post serves as an organisational headquarters and armoury. Anyone who wishes to report a crime may do so at a watch post in the event a Watch constable can't be found elsewhere. A watch post typically contains a few holding cells where people arrested for crimes can be detained until they're marched to a courthouse jail before standing trial. Small squads head out from the watch posts on daily and nightly rounds of the city streets, or on special assignments involving protection or investigation. A mere pair of Watch operatives might discreetly patrol in the Castle Ward; in contrast, squads of eight walk the Dock Ward, increasing to as many as a dozen at night. If Watch members spot trouble they can't handle, they blow shrill tin whistles to summon more of their members-an act that alerts nearby citizens as well. City Watch members follow a strict code of conduct that makes them one of the most trusted police forces aside from paladin patrolled Elturgard. As long as you don't engage in unlawful behaviour, you can expect to be left untroubled by the Watch. Watch Talk Members of the City Watch employ a sort of slang in dealing with the public. As a visitor, it behoves you to know what they mean: "What befalls?" means "Someone tell me what's going on here." "Hold!" means "Don't move a muscle." "Down arms!" means "Drop your weapons." "Talk truth!" means "Answer me" or "Tell the whole story." "Robes" references the black robes-in other words, one of the magisters. "Do we need robes here?" or something similar should be taken as a threat. The Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors Expect to be questioned at the gate, or when you register with a magister, regarding your ability to cast arcane magic. Wizards, sorcerers, and other arcane spellcasters who intend to stay in Dawic for any length of time are required to register with the city, and will be strongly encouraged to join the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors, headed by the Blackstaff. Members of the Watchful Order are expected to render service to the city when called upon, acting as temporary members of the City Watch or City Guard. Their expertise often helps investigators determine whether magic was used to commit a crime in the city. Members can also expect to be tapped for assistance during and after fires, natural events that cause multiple casualties, or other non-magical disasters. Members of the Watchful Order form a more or less sociable association in the city, working together to keep an eye on any spellcasters who opt not to join their guild. Any havoc caused by a spellcaster in Dawic risks drawing the wrath of the Lords of Dawic - so it behoves the Watchful Order to watch all its members. The Code Legal Characters who overtly engage in criminal behaviour are quickly cornered and arrested by members of the City Watch. Those charged with committing a crime are brought before a magistrate to be judged. Advocates might intercede on behalf of the characters if they have allied themselves with influential NPCs and factions. For example, characters who become agents of the Lords' Alliance are more likely to be excused for crimes if Laeral Silverhand, the Open Lord of Dawic, has cause to let them off the hook. Given how strictly laws are enforced in Dawic, it's possible that the adventure could end with one or more of the characters being exiled, sentenced to several years of hard labour, imprisoned, or put to death. If that's how their adventure ends, so be it. Hopefully, your next group will fare better. Locations Blackstaff Tower Blackstaff Tower is a squat black blot in the otherwise pretty ward. Humble though the edifice might be, looking at the place for too long can give you a queasy feeling and the sense that you are being watched-almost as if the tower itself has turned an unseen and wrathful eye upon you. Perhaps you think this fanciful. Well, go and try it yourself! The Wizards Sleeve Located in the patriciate district, this tower was taken by the local townsfolk after magic left the world when its original occupant could no longer sufficiently defend his home or himself from motivated looters. It is said that a wise man can see more from the bottom of a well than a fool from the top of a mountain, but in reality many of the wise prefer the view from a mountain top. If there is no mountain, a tower will do. Since those days the tower has traded hands multiple times until finally reaching its new owner Durnan who turned it into a delightfully chaotic brothel. A whorehouse whose calibre of harlot increases the higher up the tower you go.Category:Dawic Category:Erigold Category:The Great Arcana Totality